


Wake Me Up

by GayCookBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, But really Jason is jealous, Camp Half Blood is protective of Perleo, Camp Half-Blood knows abt Perleo, Chiron wants to know why Perleo is such idiots, Did I Mention Fluff, Especially when Jason gets in the picture, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He makes the situation so much worse, I'm so sorry, Jason is also possessive, Jason is so annoying, Leo is kind of an idiot, Lots of it, M/M, Mostly over Leo but yeah, Nico and Leo are like bffs, Nico loves Leo but likes as friends so, PerLeo, Percy can't handle his feelings very well, Percy is so protective over his bby Leo, Perleo is the best ship, Piperbeth, Piperbeth is so protecctive over Perleo, Protect Leo!, Reyco if you squint, Slow Build, So does everyone else, Sorry Jace I love you, The Apollo kids are sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilco is Leo's personal bodyguard, Wilco mostly, but really with the pranks, except for Perleo, geez back off Jason, i'm terrible at tags, jason is jealous, no really, random idea i had, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/GayCookBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the story of Perleo <3<br/>The only catch is that I'm using the lyrics for the chapters.<br/>Weird, right?<br/>I'm sorry.</p><p>or<br/>Percy might be slightly confused, but his feelings for Leo aren't. As for Leo, why is this Grade-A hero interested in him of all people? They work out their problems, but frustratingly slow. Too slow, so a few demigods decide to intervene. Along with the entire camp.</p><p>Happy ending. I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe you're Lovable

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The song, and its lyrics mentioned in this story are NOT MINE. I am simply using them to help the story flow along.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of his insufferably hot friends, or the series itself. I tried kidnapping Percy once, but in the end we just went to a water park and then I let him go back to Camp Half Blood.  
> Sigh.

Sea-green eyes settled on the sleeping form of the younger demigod beside him.

His tanned skin appeared flushed, the colors of the campfire warming his face: long, thick eyelashes fluttering as he slept, the nose so curved that it resembled that of an elf’s, the high cheekbones only further pronounced in the shadows of the campfire, angelic lips, the gentle slope of his jawline contrasting in a strange yet endearing way with his pointed ears.

  
“Percy.”

  
The gentle voice of his ex-girlfriend was just enough for the son of the Sea God to pull his eyes away from Leo Valdez. “Yeah?”

  
Annabeth’s storm-grey eyes were soft. A few strands of golden hair had fallen out of the fishtail braid, now hanging around her face.

  
Yes, Annabeth was very pretty. She was beautiful. What she and Percy'd had was real, yet it was clear that it wasn’t going to work out. Especially when there was obvious connection between the daughter of Athena and Jason’s ex-girlfriend, Piper McLean.

  
And _especially_  when Percy was so head-over-heels for a certain son of Hephaestus.

  
He continued to deny it. He blamed it on his emotions, or nerves. Yet it was obvious to everyone else.

  
Percy had never been very good at hiding things.

  
“Are you going to keep torturing yourself?” The blonde next to him put a gentle hand on his arm, and her eyes reflected the light of the campfire.  
“What do you mean?” Percy asked, blinking.

  
“Percy, you know if anyone on this Earth knows you, it’s me. And I may not be a daughter of Aphrodite like Piper,” She intertwined her fingers with Piper’s whom was sitting next to her, “But I know what it looks like when someone’s in love.”

  
Percy frowned, about to open his mouth and deny everything, when the Latino beside him shifted in his sleep, mumbling something inaudible. He was obviously uncomfortable, and the son of the Sea God’s heart ached with longing.

  
Gods be damned if he was going to admit to his ex-girlfriend that he was deeply in love with Leo Valdez.

  
Instead, Percy scooped up Leo in his arms every-so-gently, as if he were carrying a precious bundle. Piper and Annabeth watched him, saying nothing, but it was so clear in their eyes that they pitied him. Pitied him and his undeniable love for the fire bender.

  
Here he was, love-stricken like a helpless puppy, over the very person that he swore to never fall in love with.

  
Still, who could resist those big, gorgeous cinder eyes, the beautiful elfen face, the adorable chocolate curls, and the endearing personality?

  
Oh Gods, the personality. Such a happy, bright and cheerful demigod…  
…on the outside.

  
Only Percy (and of course, Leo’s other half, di Angelo –Percy would admit that he was –shh- a bit jealous-) could possibly imagine the darkness that went on in Leo’s head. And Percy understood it. Why couldn’t Leo see that?

  
The green-eyed demigod’s thoughts ran somewhere on this subject as he carried the sleeping boy in his arms.

  
Percy paused as he approached the cabins, considering placing Leo in his cabin- he could explain in the morning- but decided against it. Too forward, right? He was already being forward by carrying Leo to his cabin…right? Or would the son of Hephaestus just see it as an act of kindness? Hopefully kindness…

  
The son of Poseidon scrunched his nose and groaned inwardly. He couldn’t even stop the nervous rambling in his _own head_ when he was around Leo. Lovely. Percy spun on his heel and headed to the Hephaestus cabin, which was thankfully empty, due to everyone still being at the campfire, or for all Percy knew, making out in the woods.

  
As Percy gently lowered Leo into his high-tech bed (Percy had to be careful, or he might get a random Nerf ball or boxing glove in the face) the boy let out a quiet yet insistent whine, sleepily reaching out for the soft warmth of the water bender’s hoodie.

  
“Don’t go…” Leo mumbled, making a last attempt at seeking out warmth before curling up in a small ball. The boy was clearly still drunken with sleep, but that didn’t stop the embarrassing rose tint from staining Percy’s cheeks.

  
“Gods you’re cute…” Percy murmured. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and gently brushed his hand across the impossibly soft, tanned skin of Leo’s cheek as he slept. This did nothing to help the blush which was quickly spreading, and before he knew it, Percy resembled a green-eyed tomato.

  
Things may or may not have escalated from there, that was, until Jake and Nyssa walked into the cabin. They were more than a little surprised to see the son of Poseidon standing by Leo’s bed, and Percy did nothing to lower their suspicions when he almost killed himself as he scrambled away from their little brother.

  
“Leo was tired so I was checking on him. Guess I’ll be going now, g’night!” Percy was gone before Jake and Nyssa had time to process what’d happened.

  
“…Oookey…” Jake said, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Leo, who was still sound asleep.

  
Nyssa frowned. “Was Percy blushing?”  
“Uhm… now that you say something, he kind of did look like someone splashed him in the face with red paint…” Jake admitted, crossing the room to plop down on his own bed.

  
“Hm.” Was all Nyssa said before spinning on her heel and marching to her bunk.

 

Meanwhile, Percy was sitting on the wooden floor of his cabin, staring out at the ocean, which was lit silver underneath the moonlight, hating himself for loving the feeling he had right now. The feeling of Leo’s skin against his fingers was just… right. The way Leo fit into his arms was just…perfect.

  
Still, Percy felt like absolute shit- he had basically taken advantage of the son of Hephaestus, and Percy prayed to all the Gods out there that he wouldn’t get a giant flaming anvil dropped on his head while he slept.

 

 

~End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry lovelies. This shitty chapter took like 21 days to write (joking, just an entire week) and it didn't even turn out that great.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Comment and kudos and I'll pile on the feels. <3


	2. I'll Hold you In a Not-so-Cold Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning, breakfast, breakfast cereal is hazardous.

Leo’s eyes opened a crack, allowing bright sunlight to assault cinder irises.

  
A muffled groan slipped from the demigod’s lips as he forced himself to sit up. Leo squinted, fighting the glaring sunlight as he glanced around his cabin.

Cabin?

  
“How the hell did I get here?” Feeling disoriented, he slid out of bed, landing on the ground with a soft _thump._

  
Slender fingers ran through thick, chocolate curls as Leo padded to the bathroom, where he haphazardly splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth before unceremoniously throwing on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He planned on working hard today. Comfort was key.

  
With a huge pronounced yawn, he flung open the door to the cabin.

  
Leo stood with his face to the sun, light shining down on him as if Apollo himself were aiming the huge ball of fire down at him.

  
This was one of Leo’s favorite moments; waking up early enough to catch the first beams of sunlight shining down on Camp Half Blood. His face warmed, his elfish features were highlighted and he appeared to glow—the brown eyes resembled warm caramel, the chocolate hair now golden. He stretched his arms, closed his eyes and laughed.

  
“I thought I was the only one who woke up this early.”

  
Leo’s eyes snapped open and he turned towards the voice, belonging to none other than Jason Grace. The tall blonde was leaning against the tether ball pole, arms crossed as he watched him with an amused expression.

  
Leo grinned as he walked up to his best friend. “Yeah, well, it’s worth it. It’s quiet and peaceful this early. Kinda beautiful, ya know?” The shorter demigod tilted his head back so that he could look up at Jason, the sun tinting his eyes caramel again.

  
“Like you?” Jason smiled shyly. If the sun hadn’t blinded him, Leo would’ve noticed Jason lean closer to him.

  
The son of Hephaestus shifted so that he was standing next to Jason, smirking. “Yeah well, I _am_  pretty hot, eh?” He snapped his fingers. Electric blue eyes watched the flame dance across the Latino’s palm in fascination before glancing back up at Leo, fixated on those big brown eyes.

  
The Latino closed his palm, extinguishing the flame, then offered his arm to Jason.

 

“Come on, let’s go be gay and in love together.” A wide signature grin was stretched across Leo's features, and the way his eyes sparkled made Jason feel like that grin was just for him.

 _If only you weren't kidding,_ Jason thought.

  
Jason laughed as he slipped his arm through Leo’s, allowing himself to be led by his best friend and biggest heartthrob. 

 

Every demigod was doing a double take—and then laughing, waving, saying hello. It was Leo, after all. Everyone loved Leo.

  
Including a certain Son Of Poseidon and a certain Son of Zeus.

 

❤❤❤

 

Percy was choking on blueberry fruit loops.

  
He had _not_ been choking on fruit loops when he sat down at breakfast that morning.

  
But that is _exactly_ what he started doing when he saw Leo walk into the dining hall, laughing as merrily as ever.

  
That wasn’t why his esophagus was clogged with breakfast cereal.

  
It was Jason, who had his arm interlaced with Leo’s so tight that they looked like a human Twizzler.

 

Half the dining hall stared at Percy with enormous, nervous eyes, while the other half stared at Jason and Leo as if they’d just crashed-landed Festus in the middle of the dining hall. (It’d happened before, on account of Leo being Leo.)

  
Percy was pretty sure his eye was twitching, and his hands were gripping the table edge so tight that splinters drove into his fingers as his knuckles turned white.

  
Annabeth snapped her fingers in Percy’s face just as the nearest goblet of water exploded.

  
“Percy!” She placed a gentle hand on his arm, which was tensed and flushed.

  
The green-eyed demigod blinked away the red haze, focusing on Annabeth’s wide grey eyes. “Sorry,” He scowled, looking down at his bowl of now-soggy fruit loops. “I should go.”

  
“Go where?” Everyone at the table—Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Will—looked up. Leo slid into the seat on Nico’s left, right across from Annabeth. Jason sat next to Leo, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, his seat put him right across from Percy himself.

  
“Nowhere,” Piper jumped in. “Percy isn’t going anywhere.” Percy nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m staying here,” He agreed, then frowned and gave Piper a Quit-Charmspeaking-Me look.

  
“Good. I don’t think I could handle being apart from you too long,” Leo winked at Percy before reaching over and swiping Nico’s toast.

Percy turned bright red and Jason glowered.

Nico scowled, giving Leo a glare without depth. “I already bit that,” Nico grumbled, glowering at Leo through his messy, raven-black hair.

  
“Just eat your boyfriend’s toast.” Leo grinned, and it was Nico’s turn to blush. Will smiled and nudged Nico. “He’s teasing,” Will soothed.

  
“Or am I?” Leo wiggled his eyebrows, causing everyone to laugh.

  
Piper propped herself on her elbows as she looked at Leo. “Have you finished that ‘epic project’ you were ranting to Percy about?”

  
Jason’s eyebrows shot up as Leo started nodding, his grin threatening to split his face in two, then frowned, shaking his head.

  
 _He looks so different when he’s not smiling_ , Thought Percy. And Jason.

  
“I haven’t finished it. Yet. I started on it a while ago—I just need some help.”

  
“Finished what?” Jason frowned and glanced at Leo. “I’m lost right now—what project?”

  
“Festus upgrade,” Percy offered, grinning. "Silver plating, ruby encrusting, greek fire--badass."

  
“Festus 2.0,” said Percy and Leo at the same time, then grinned at each other. “Dude,” they said, again at the same time, and burst out laughing while Percy reached across the table and high-fived Leo.

  
Nobody seemed to notice Jason flush beet red. His eyes darkened from summer sky blue to stormy and dangerous. Nico glanced over at him, looking startled.


	3. UPDATE: Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, after forever...

...I'm back.

It's a very, long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of you to help join me. 

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm so ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.


End file.
